Transformers: Prologue (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Transformers: Prologue is a 2009 stop motion , its the first installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series and the first installment of the Transformers stop motions for the shared universe, it is part of Phase 1 . It was released in May 27, 2009 Appearances Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** Timeline: *December 20, 2009 Development Coming soon Plot Incinerator is seen sending a message to all Decepticons stating that Optimus Prime left Cybertron for search for the Allspark. Later he meets up with Thundercracker, who tells incinerator that Megatron has been defeated an shrunked down and Starscream took over leadership, Incinerator gets enraged by this. Later Autobot Knock Out is driving by in search for Decepticons for fight, however Incinerator attacks him from behind, then Incinerator leaves. Later on Sideswipe finds Knock Out, but Sideswipe later leaves, Thundercracker shows up and begins to shot at Knock out in an attempt to kill him, luckly to Knock Out, Sideswipe returns and throws Thundercracker away, Prowl arrives to the scene, Incinerator returns and then procceds to attack, Jazz shows up in an attempt to save his friends, however he is shot down by Incinerator. Sideswipe then transforms and attacks Incinerator, Sideswipe transforms into robot mode and stabs Incinerator with his blades, Sideswipe then see Thundercracker still in the floor and decides to finish him off by cutting his neck in half, Thundercracker severed head rolls away, Longarm slightly walks in the head and he disgusted By seeing the severed head, then a Rampage Drone begins to Attack him, Longarm begins to scream As the Drone attacks Longarm, Sideswipe see's him and attacks the Drone, but he's defeated, Prowl then tells the Drone to leave Longarm alone, the Drone denies, thus Prowl shots down the Drone, Prowl leaves (off-screen), then a Cybertronian construction vehicle drags the offline Sideswipe and Rampage Drone away, Longarm yells for Sideswipe but the vehicle have left, Dreadwing later arrives and see's Incinerator, Incinerator tells Dreadwing to not allow Starscream to take over leadership. Longarm then later contacts Prowl to tell what happened with Sideswipe. Later Prowl spies Starscream Wwho have taken over the leadership, Starscream senses Prowl in the area, but Prowl hides. Meanwhile Barricade finds Thundercracker severed head, Prowl, Bumblebee and Moonracer begins to attack the Decepticons base, Starscream is directly shot in his spark by Bumblebee, Starscream injured. declares that he is the "true" leader of the Decepticons, then he dies, Brawl Sees Starscream dead and declares that he have fallen and that Megatron "is" their true leader. Sideswipe somehow returned, he and Camshaft spots Barricade, Sideswipe stabs Barricade, Incinerator returns, Camshaft see him, while the Autobots continues their attack at the Decepticons base a small Decepticon attacks Bumblebee, Prowl kills the small Decepticon, Prowl sees Incinerator and shots him, Frenzy arrives and see's Incinerator, Frenzy calls Incinerator weak and rips his spark out. killing his fellow Decepticon. Dreadwing sees Prowl and shots him directly on his spark, Longarm sees the killing, Bumblebee sees Prowl and descovers he died. Meanwhile Sideswipe is checking Incinerator body, but the Drone he fought before attacks him, he fights the Drone, and throws him into Cybertronian waters that turns the Cybertronian armors weak and rusty, while Rampage Drone falls into the waters he accidentaly drags Dreadwing aswell, thus the two fall into the Cybertronian waters where they die, Scorponok then shows upm Sideswipe grabs Scorponok from his tail And throws him to the water in where he dies, Frenzy sees all Decepticons have died and incorrectly assumes that he is the last Decepticon left in Cybertron, Later he finds Thundercracker severed head, a voice speaks to Frenzy and tells him to re-attach the head, Frenzy does and He is electrified, Frenzy ask who is this voice, the voice declares that he is The Fallen, Frenzy then falls to the ground and begins to say the Fallen name. Later Thundercracker goes back online. Later Frenzy gets up, and sees what appears to be a relic with a Decepticon symbol, the relic is actually The Fallen sarcophagus, Fallen tells Frenzy to find Sideways and sent him to Earth along Bonecrusher for find the Allspark, Frenzy obeys and tells Sideways. Later he returns to the Fallen, Fallen tells Frenzy to ressurect the Decepticons that have died recently, (expect for the Rampage Drone #1 and Incinerator), Frenzy obeys and He ressurects Starscream, Dreadwing and Scorponok, while he revives them, Frenzy begins to Laugh. Posters TF_Prologue.jpg|Logo Eagc7s1.jpg|Poster Category:Stop Motions